Welcome to the last day
by Camarada Arlette
Summary: ― ¡A la mierda con mi vida! Falta media hora para que sea veintiuno de diciembre y se acabe el mundo. Sí, Jasper Hale, estoy enamorada de ti desde hace un año. ― exclamó impaciente. ― Y no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que te bese y pueda morir feliz (two-shot) Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y bueno, un poco de los mayas, haha.**

**Welcome to the last day**

* * *

Antes de entrar, Jasper le dio un último vistazo a la casa. Aquella mansión era imponente, había que decirlo; desde afuera se podía oír la música y el griterío. _Welcome to the last day _le habían llamado al evento más esperado por toda la secundaria. Era veinte de diciembre, estaban a pocas horas del "fin del mundo". ¿Qué celebración más estúpida que esa, que se supondría que sería la muerte colectiva de todos? Pues realmente ninguna; pero daba igual, los hermanos Cullen tenían fama de organizar las mejores fiestas de todo el instituto, y esa definitivamente no sería la excepción.

Emmett le había dicho emocionado, un mes atrás, que sus padres, Carlisle y Esme, no regresarían de sus viajes de negocios sino hasta un día antes de navidad. Eso significaba, que si seguían vivos para el veintidós por supuesto, todavía tendrían tiempo para arreglar todas las posibles destrucciones causadas. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Había decidido ir porque sabía que su amigo se sentiría ofendido si no lo hacía, no porque en realidad disfrutara de ese tipo de celebraciones. Nada más cruzar la puerta de enfrente y sentir como la música tecno retumbaba en sus oídos molestamente se lamentó de no haber inventado una excusa a tiempo para no hacerlo. No es que Jasper Hale, el guapísimo jugador de baloncesto, fuese un ermitaño, pero… mierda, olvídenlo, sí que era un ermitaño.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta donde estaba el anfitrión, monitoreando la música. Emmett era el grandulón más simpático que había tenido la suerte de conocer, aunque pareciese el típico bravucón roba almuerzos. Le dirigió una gran sonrisa en cuanto notó su presencia y después de darle algunas indicaciones a un joven moreno, se acercó a él.

― ¡Caramba, pensé que no vendrías! ― casi gritó para poderse escuchar a través de la música.

― No me he podido inventar un contratiempo lo suficientemente creíble para faltar. ―Jasper se encogió de hombros y sonrió, lamentablemente esa era la verdad.

― Qué bueno; varias chicas habían estado esperándote.― se carcajeó Emmett conduciéndolo hacia el recibidor. ― Joder, no sé como consigues llevarlas a la cama siendo tan callado.

― La táctica es un secreto, lo siento. ― bromeó. En realidad era un secreto hasta para él mismo, pero en el instituto tenía una fama bien merecida de rompecorazones.

― Bueno hermano, mi casa es tu casa, mi cuarto es tu cuarto y mi cama es tu cama. ― le alentó su amigo palmeándole el hombro y guiñándole un ojo con complicidad. ― Pero no entres a la habitación de de Edward, se pondrá gruñón si alguien interrumpe su momento caliente con Bella.

― Entendido. ― dejó escapar una risita por la explicación. ― Rose ha venido conmigo, antes de que lo preguntes.

― Vaya, me lees el pensamiento. ― exclamó su amigo y en ese momento, ambos pudieron ver a la rubia, con unos shorts casi inexistentes, moviéndose en la pista de baile. ―Uhm, Jazz… ¿no te importará mucho si hoy me tiro a tu hermana verdad?

― Si por fin logras llamar su atención…― comenzó pensativo. ― Pues no, no tienes mi permiso.

― Bah, no importa. ― rodó los ojos. ― Si me disculpas, es hora de que _el papacito Emmett_ vaya al ataque. ― antes de que pudiera decir algo, su compañero se había alejado en dirección a su no tan inocente melliza.

Ahora que estaba solo, decidió ir a buscar un trago en la barra de la cocina. Pensó que si estaba allí, trataría de pasarla bien; y en última instancia, estaba la habitación de Emmett. Cuando llegó había un grupo congregado alrededor de la mesa, a Jasper le entró curiosidad y se acercó a ellos.

― ¡Bebe más! ¡Bebe más! ― la pequeña multitud alentaba la competencia por ver quién se acababa primero el tequila.

― Gané, por segunda vez. ― dijo la chica de grandes ojos verdes, antes de que su contrincante terminara. La reconoció como la hermana menor de Emmett y Edward. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? A ese paso acabaría vomitando en menos de una hora― ¿Otro concursante?

Silencio.

― Yo. ― Jasper se encontró ofreciéndose voluntariamente antes de haberlo sopesado. Atrajo la atención de todos los presentes; ella abrió los ojos y se ruborizó cuando lo vio. ― ¿Vamos, nenita, aceptas?

― Si, Hale, acepto. ― se sorprendió de que supiese quién era, al fin y al cabo, nunca le había dirigido la palabra. Alice sirvió ambos vasos mirándolo fijamente y le tendió uno.

― ¿Preparada? ― alzó una ceja él, por lo cual la muchacha rodó los ojos y tomó el trago.

― Uno.

― Dos.

― Tres.

Ambos comenzaron a beber. El tequila no era por mucho el favorito de Jasper, aunque lo toleraba a buen modo. Sintió que su garganta ardía cuando el líquido pasaba, pero igual lo apuró hasta terminarlo. Los vítores se elevaron cuando lo hizo; fueron segundos de diferencia los que hicieron que le ganara.

― Mierda. ― murmuró ella mirándolo con reproche. ― ¿Otro?

― Lo siento, yo paso. ― negó él. ― No pienso emborracharme, pero me puedes llamar cuando estés ebria para que te _cuide._

Aunque se marchó de ahí inmediatamente después, detrás de sí oyó que sus simpáticos espectadores murmuraban entre ellos. Jasper Hale le estaba coqueteando directamente a una chica, la cual se quedó de piedra al oírlo. Era el alcohol, se dijo a sí mismo cuando estuvo a cierta distancia, normalmente no era tan atrevido.

― Hey espera. ― alguien lo tomó del brazo para frenarlo. Cuando volteó observó a su reciente contrincante con una expresión de confusión en el rostro. ― ¿Sabéis por lo menos quién soy?

― Bueno…― le incomodó un poco volver a tenerla tan cerca. ― no exactamente; pero sé que eres la hermana menor de Emmett y Edward.

― Con Emm, solo me llevo diez meses de diferencia. ― se defendió, Jasper pudo notar que el alcohol le había soltado la lengua. ― Como sea, soy Alice Cullen, porque ya es hora de que te sepas mi nombre.

― ¿Qué? ― la situación comenzaba a ser bizarra. Frunció el ceño, quizá la tal Alice realmente estuviese loca; pero igual le devolvió la sonrisa que ella le ofrecía.

― Tú…. ― se mordió el labio pensativamente y vio su reloj de muñeca antes de proseguir. ― ven conmigo, por favor.

No encontró la fuerza para rechazarla cuando lo haló del brazo y lo condujo escaleras arriba. No muchos repararon en ellos; la fiesta era una locura, el momento era de éxtasis y todos parecían estar demasiado entretenidos. En el segundo piso, la molesta música se amortiguaba un poco, mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo se encontraron a unas cuantas parejas algo más que apasionadas, las cuales los ignoraron por completo.

Se sintió dudoso cuando Alice lo invitó a pasar a una de las habitaciones que estaba al fondo; aunque finalmente lo hizo con algo de desconfianza. La había visto, como mucho, dos veces en su vida, y aunque fuese hermana de sus compañeros del equipo, era casi una desconocida. La chica cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella dejando escapar un suspiro.

― ¿A qué rayos viene esto? ―interrogó Jasper con tranquilidad. ― ¿Ya estás ebria verdad?

― No, Hale, estoy semi-consciente de lo que hago. ― declaró cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su corazón latía desbocado; era ahora o nunca.

― ¿Por qué conoces mi nombre? ― desde que la había visto en la mesa tenía esa pregunta.

― A ver. ― Alice trato de ordenar sus ideas, pero ahora nada de esa locura parecía tener sentido. ― Todos en el instituto te conocen.

― ¿Soy un chico popular? ― se mofó él.

― Sí, lo eres. ― asintió comenzando a caminar nerviosa. ― Bueno, mira, esto va a ser algo raro, supongo que yo me perturbaría si me lo dijeran, pero…

― ¿Puedes hablar de una vez? Me empiezo a asustar.

― Si el mundo se va a acabar, quiero que sepas que llevo acosándote durante un año. Y que además estoy obsesionada contigo― ella se detuvo y lo observó solemnemente.

― ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Si apenas nos acabamos de conocer en la mesa de tragos.

― Escucha. ― cortó la larga distancia que los separaba. ― Yo te estaba esperando, pensé que el alcohol me ayudaría a declararme de una buena vez, y creo que funcionó.

― ¿Ya lo tenías todo planeado? ― su escepticismo la hizo dudar un poco. ― No, esto debe ser una mala broma.

― ¡A la mierda con mi vida! Falta media hora para que sea veintiuno de diciembre y se acabe el mundo. Sí, Jasper Hale, estoy enamorada de ti desde hace un año. ― exclamó impaciente. ― Y no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que te bese y pueda morir feliz.― el aludido alzó una ceja en respuesta, de acuerdo, aquello era algo inesperado; pero lo siguiente que pasó no se lo pensó demasiado.

― No, yo te voy a besar a ti. ― se burló acercándose a ella. ¿Y qué rayos importaba ya? Si le caía un meteorito gigante en ese momento, por lo menos le caería besando a una linda chica. Ahora que lo pensaba, la hermana menor de Emmett era muy atractiva.

― Es una locura. ― rió Alice con nerviosismo cuando la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

― Estoy tratando de pensar que es una fantasía post apocalíptica. ― murmuró antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Se sorprendió al percibir su contacto, pero finalmente todos sus músculos se relajaron y sin pensarlo le respondió el beso con calma. Le gustaban las sensaciones que Jasper le creaba, como el estúpido cosquilleo que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando le mordió suavemente el labio inferior. Se encontró con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y echándole los brazos al cuello en menos de un minuto.

― Emmett se va a enojar. ― comentó él con una mueca cuando sus manos bajaron sus caderas y se introdujeron bajo la camiseta de Alice.

― Emmett se va a tirar hoy a tu hermana― gruñó ella ayudándole a deshacerse de la prenda. ― Quizá no estemos vivos mañana.

― Si el fin del mundo es en unas horas, no quisiera estar en otro lugar que no fuese junto a ti. ― se terminó de convencer en el momento en que volvió a besarla, esta vez con una pasión que se hacía urgente. Al carajo con todo, esa era la mejor fiesta a la que había ido.

_Welcome to the last day, _pensó Jasper cuando Alice le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y él la condujo hasta la cama. No era la decisión más sensata, pero no le hubiese gustado tomar otra.

* * *

**Son las cuatro de la mañana y no puedo dormir todavía. Dentro de todo mi bloqueo con mis otros fics pues surgió este OS, aunque espero actualizarlos en estas semanas. Bueno, los mayas me han mentido, y me inspiré un poco en todo el boom del 21-12-12. Quizá el 22, si no se acaba el mundo, publique un mini epílogo. Lo dejaré como completo ya que no sé si le añada eso y pues.. espero que les guste. Quise hacer algo muy corto, pero significativo ¿Opiniones? ¿Un tomatazo quizá? **

**PD: no sé donde tengo la mente, he tenido que re-publicar el cap porque le faltaba el disclaimer, perdón por las molestias ocasionadas **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Post-apocalipsis.**

* * *

Alice abrió los ojos pesadamente en el momento en que los rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de su habitación y dieron directamente en su rostro. ¿Quién era el imbécil que había dejado abiertas las persianas? Frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la frente, no lo sabía, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué había ocurrido ayer? Se apoyó sobre la cabecera de la cama para incorporarse ligeramente.

Entonces, una recopilación de imágenes llegó a ella, y en menos de un segundo tomó consciencia de dónde se encontraba, y con _quién_ se encontraba. Volteó rápidamente en dirección a Jasper, y se sorprendió al notar que estaba despierto y le observaba con curiosidad.

―Hum… entonces, no hemos muerto aplastados por un meteorito ― comentó casualmente incorporándose a su lado. Alice sintió como se ruborizaba al recordar todas las vergonzosas confesiones que le había hecho; definitivamente hubiese sido mejor que eso pasase.

― Estamos vivos ― confirmó suspirando y tapándose la cara con las manos. ― Vaya lío.

― Vaya lío ― repitió Jasper dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. ― Tu hermano va a querer descuartizarme.

― No tiene por qué enterarse. ― farfulló Alice fijando su mirada en él. Había fantaseado mucho con sus lindos ojos azules, pero nunca habría pensado que la pudiesen ver de _esa _forma; haciéndola sentir _tan_ especial.

―Eres linda. ― dijo alargando una mano para tocar su mejilla. ―No sé cómo podré mirarte el lunes a la cara sin pensar en lo de ayer…

―Ni siquiera me habías mirado antes de ello― replicó haciendo un mohín. Y seguro no lo volvería a hacer, pensó algo desalentada; pero no importaba, ya tendría una historia que contar a sus nietos, se había acostado con el chico más popular del instituto. Y lo hubiese repetido, presentada la ocasión.

―Somos más de mil personas estudiando en el instituto― se excusó apenado. ―Realmente lamento no haberme fijado en ti, pero ahora lo hago. Y creo que me gustas.

― ¿Uh? ― no le salió ninguna frase coherente. ¿Jasper Hale le estaba diciendo que gustaba de ella? En ese momento comenzó a dudar si estaba despierta.

―Sí, sí me gustas― afirmó él soltando una risita mientras su mano bajaba del rostro de Alice y delineaba su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros. Ella sintió como la piel se le erizaba ante ese contacto. ―Tal vez podríamos salir, si quieres.

― ¿Yo? ― parecía una estúpida haciendo esas preguntas; pero su concentración en ese momento no estaba en la conversación. Carraspeó, tratando de fijar sus ideas y contestó con la voz más firme que pudo ― Sí, no estaría mal que saliéramos. ― Oh por Dios, no sabía por dónde empezaría a contárselo a Bella, no le iba a creer.

― Oye... aunque no se haya acabado el mundo, ¿te puedo volver a besar? ― preguntó inocentemente; sus dedos, que acariciaban el brazo de Alice distraídamente, subieron de nuevo a su rostro y rozaron sus labios. ― Quiero hacerlo otra vez.

― Hum… ― de nuevo ese extraño cosquilleo volvía a invadirle el cuerpo. Ella no entendió en qué sentido iban sus palabras, pero sólo pudo asentir en respuesta. ― Hazlo.

Jasper soltó una risita, le agradaba verla ponerse nerviosa cuando la tocaba. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y la atrajo hacia sí para depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios. Cuando se separó un poco, pudo ver sus ojos verdes abiertos con sorpresa, Alice le gruño juguetonamente y se le acercó para alargar el beso. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, de manera posesiva.

Cuando escucharon que se cerraba una puerta, ambos se detuvieron por un segundo.

― ¡Enana! ― exclamó una voz algo ronca muy conocida, desde el fondo. ― Ayer te has desaparecido de la fiesta; pero no creas que me dejarás la limpieza sólo a….

Lo siguiente que pudieron ver, fue a un grandulón sin camisa frente a ellos, con expresión de no haber dormido demasiado desde la noche anterior. Tardaron un instante en entender que la posición en la que se encontraban no los favorecía para nada y se separaron rápidamente. Alice sostuvo la mirada horrorizada de su hermano mayor mientras se aferraba a las sábanas como si de ellas dependiera su vida.

― Em, te puedo explicar.― comenzó con voz asustada.

―Mierda ― exclamó Emmett golpeándose la frente con la mano, después de un incómodo silencio. ―Has violado a Jasper

― ¿Qué? ― la supuesta víctima intercambió una mirada con su compañera, que abrió los ojos con aprehensión.

― No Emmett, yo no…

― Te dije que drogarlo con cloroformo no era legal― la reprendió su hermano ―Ahora el pobre tendrá una experiencia que lo marcará de por vida…

― ¡Pero si yo no lo he obligado! ―negó ella algo escandalizada. ―Yo y él… bueno, creo que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo ―su acompañante asintió, aún algo confundido por el asunto.

― ¿Eso es verdad? ― el grandulón entrecerró los ojos y los miró a ambos. Jasper tragó saliva, algo incómodo, y se encogió de hombros. ― ¡Cómo has podido, Hale!

― Es que tu hermana está bue…― el rubio se retractó de lo que iba a decir y en último momento cambió la oración fingiendo un acceso de tos. ― Me cae muy bien.

― ¿Te agrada su personalidad, cierto? ― alzó una ceja Emmett negando con la cabeza. ― Y yo que me detuve ayer con Rose porque sabía que era tu querida melliza.

― ¿En serio? ― ahora se sintió un poco culpable por todo lo que había pasado.

― No, estaba mintiendo. ― se carcajeó el aludido, luego carraspeó y añadió. ― Eso me recuerda a que a _sexy Emmett _lo están esperando en su habitación para una celebración privada. Quizá deba dejarlos solos un rato, traten de extrañarme.

― Gracias a Dios. ― murmuró Alice enfurruñada.

― Luego conversaré contigo, jovencita. ― el dedo acusador de su hermano solo logró que ella rodase los ojos en respuesta. Luego él sonrió y salió de la habitación a paso rápido cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

― Entonces estamos solos. ― Jasper la observó un una sonrisa apenada.

― Sí, eso. ― asintió la chica con una risita nerviosa.

― ¡Rose, gatita, voy a buscar la crema batida! ― ambos oyeron el grito desde donde estaban. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Jasper, prefería no entrar en detalles sobre lo que haría su hermana en esa casa.

― Creo que voy a tomar una ducha. ― de agua helada, añadió Alice en su cabeza, aún con el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido mientras se incorporaba. Pensaba que ya el momento se había arruinado por la interrupción de su hermano, lo cual era más que seguro.

― Vamos a tomar una ducha. ― corrigió él alzándola en brazos sin darle tiempo para replicar. Ella solo pudo reír estúpidamente y aferrarse a su cuerpo mientras la conducía a la habitación contigua.

No se había acabado el mundo; pero le agradeció igualmente a esa tonta película por haberle dado el valor para declararse. Quizá luego del baño le diría a Jasper que la viesen para que se burlaran un rato de semejante estupidez.

* * *

**Bueno, no sé, no quedé conforme con el epílogo, pero luego de darle muchas vueltas decidí publicarlo. Emmett es adorablemente entrometido, y además no tenía moral para reclamar nadita. Entonces, no se ha acabado el mundo y ya la mini historia ha llegado a su fin, gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leerla! Pensé que a nadie le interesaría esta locura y pues, que emoción! (: **

**¿Alguna opinión acerca del final? Trataré de actualizar mis otros fics en estos días, si la inspiración quiere colaborar conmigo. **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide. **


End file.
